


《呓语》1.一段未醒 又做一段

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [1]
Category: ONER (Band), 偶练
Genre: M/M, 学生X家教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 去年五月更完《双声道》后没新文灵感，问敦敦要不要递梗。敦敦说某人毕业走秀太A了，想看多金大模包养学生。好死不死我最不会写都市情感，而且包养大概要开车，自取其辱就是我本人T T 大纲文当时倒是写给敦敦看了，可没想好结尾、更没想好行文结构emmm就说先放一放——结果一不小心就放到了今年四月。受《正果》启发，我觉得毛老师的《呓语》也可以串起一个爱情故事，如此深刻隽永的歌词不用太可惜。又是大模和医(学)生谈恋爱，两人初遇时也都是学生，亲友团也有艾雨、博文、周锐和小娄，所以本文也可看做是《镇江》的镜面故事；即另一个平行时空下，李超模和岳大夫的邂逅与重逢——只不过是另一种味道。都市情感一直是圈内创作的主旋律，却是我的短板，所以《呓语》与我来说是很大挑战。大神们珠玉在前，本渣尽力了......希望敦敦和大家能喜欢O(∩_∩)O本章关键词：做梦 香水 专家号 黄玫瑰================================================================
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: 《呓语》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Kudos: 1





	《呓语》1.一段未醒 又做一段

**Author's Note:**

> 去年五月更完《双声道》后没新文灵感，问敦敦要不要递梗。敦敦说某人毕业走秀太A了，想看多金大模包养学生。好死不死我最不会写都市情感，而且包养大概要开车，自取其辱就是我本人T T 大纲文当时倒是写给敦敦看了，可没想好结尾、更没想好行文结构emmm就说先放一放——结果一不小心就放到了今年四月。  
>    
> 受《正果》启发，我觉得毛老师的《呓语》也可以串起一个爱情故事，如此深刻隽永的歌词不用太可惜。又是大模和医(学)生谈恋爱，两人初遇时也都是学生，亲友团也有艾雨、博文、周锐和小娄，所以本文也可看做是《镇江》的镜面故事；即另一个平行时空下，李超模和岳大夫的邂逅与重逢——只不过是另一种味道。  
>    
> 都市情感一直是圈内创作的主旋律，却是我的短板，所以《呓语》与我来说是很大挑战。大神们珠玉在前，本渣尽力了......希望敦敦和大家能喜欢O(∩_∩)O  
> 本章关键词：做梦 香水 专家号 黄玫瑰================================================================

1\. 一段未醒又做一段

“洋洋。”

艹。  
李振洋从梦中惊醒，这是他一年多来第N次梦到前前前前前(?).....男友。  
前的指数倍男友在梦里歪着头看李振洋，那双似笑非笑的桃花眼中完完整整映出当事人的惊诧和躲闪。  
李振洋起身下地，把头扎进放满冷水的洗手池。嗯，扎完就清醒了：老子又不欠他的，为什么要躲？当事人双手撑在洗手池边，盯着镜中的水珠从发梢缓缓滴在额头，滑过鼻梁，最终落在喉结上。  
他对着镜中的自己吞咽了一下，什么都讲不出来。  
......难以言表，他讨厌这种感觉。

2018/03/05, 03:17，星期一，惊蛰

李振洋按灭了手机屏幕。  
这点儿还真是前不着村后不着店：头泡冷水过于振聋发聩，还睡毛？可凌晨三点，不睡觉能干嘛？  
“能背单词呀，洋洋。”  
去你妈的——  
高高矮矮形状各异的香水瓶们被迫与大理石地板亲密接触，碎得还挺好看，就是香味太杂太冲，有点刺激。  
“哥哥不开心捶我就行，玻璃碴子扎着你怎么办？”  
想到自己曾经如此肉麻地哄人，李振洋捂着脸蹲下。生气砸香水是阴魂不散那位的人设，不是他[菏泽之光]的剧本。一地漂亮的玻璃渣子混着各色液体在浴室地板上绽成一朵妖冶的花，李振洋觉得这就是在打自己的脸  
——妈蛋。  
“洋洋，别气了。”  
特定昵称从薄唇下的虎牙间黏黏糊糊地溢出，李振洋快疯了：幻觉居然都是有声片，IMAX 3D那种。他觉得自己有必要去趟冰窖口胡同十号，实在不行开点安眠药。  
都他妈哪辈子的事儿了？他万花丛中过、片叶不沾身的洋少居然迈不过去？  
笑话。  
李振洋气得又把头扎进冷水，选择继续振聋发聩。

李振洋，男，1992年4月21日生于山东菏泽，自诩[菏泽之光本光]。投胎是门技术，一般人羡慕不来。李振洋因着做生意的父母，落地便是洋少；先天不愁吃穿，长大还会自己盘算经营  
——准确地说，洋少是富二代，也是超模KWIN。  
一米八八的衣架子自带太平洋宽肩和大长腿的buff，凌厉的面部线条搭配东方丹凤眼和西方厚唇，气质多变——可阳光可清冷，可强悍可慵懒，可端庄可轻佻，可纯真可颓废。这样优越的身形条件，不当模特可惜了。而李振洋也刚好也对得起爹妈给的基因，很会配合不同的光影在镜头前定格成不同的自我。非科班出身，七年前却能在盖娅传奇的秀场一战成名；然后接连解锁四大时装周，又在本科毕业前集齐了五大封，从此一马平川、星途坦荡。烈火烹油、繁花似锦，业内外都等着这个幸运的天才登高跌重——然而他们失望了。超模KWIN不仅会演绎瞬间，更会在商海中纵横捭阖：先是代言各种HF，接着跟一线设计师或者大牌联名出合作款，后来干脆创立同名个人品牌……模特是个更新换代极快、淘汰率极高的高危职业，需求量少的男模圈更是竞争激烈。李振洋不仅没有昙花一现，居然还常年稳坐钓鱼台——业务能力过硬真的是最稳的靠山。  
现在这个靠山遇到了危机，  
他......膝盖疼。

“一会儿见了大夫老实交代，什么时候开始疼的、怎么疼的、什么动作不能做......”经纪人艾雨操心如亲妈，给全副武装的大模叨叨得头皮发麻：“老实交代？姐，咱这又不是《社会与法》.....”“膝盖疼还不早说，知情不报就是犯罪！”艾雨大概把直梯按键当成了李振洋的脑门儿，一阵狂戳，看得当事人心惊肉跳。  
“妈的。”  
屏幕上的数字在B1和F10之间反复徘徊，就是不停B2。  
“姐你别急哈，这......”  
“我他妈能不急么李振洋！要不是我今天给你带早餐，你打算扛到什么时候，啊？瘸了？废了？”  
188被158骂的气场锐减：“我....其实也就疼了不到.....一个月，所以.....”  
“李振洋，你是不是觉得自己带伤走秀很感人呐？”兔崽子哪壶不开提哪壶，艾雨越说越气，“疼还去伦敦？你差这仨瓜俩枣么你？”  
三年前，KWIN在业界的江湖地位就稳了，不用劳模似的到处刷存在。可有些开闭他寸步不让，成了碍眼的钉子户——[给新人机会不好么？][诶，说到底还是小家子气。][明明可以做老板，非要上前线]......  
理由其实很简单：KWIN太热爱T台，那是他的战场。所以锱铢必较，寸步不让。

艾雨懂他，只是刀子嘴豆腐心：  
“你得感谢人号贩子，不然就等着坐轮椅吧。”  
这话不假。超模腿伤，就诊过程必须全程保密。能做到这点的只有院级专家坐镇的特需门诊，可惜必须提前预约。但李振洋这个情况不能也不敢再等了，普通门诊不行，急诊也不收，那就只剩专家门诊。所以艾雨冒着狗仔跟拍和消息泄露的风险，带着兔崽子直接杀到三院。

“您好，哪儿不舒服？”  
电脑显示器后冒出个栗色的冲天揪，他刚收拾完给上一位病人讲病理用的片子，关了读片器的灯，正忙着划拉鼠标，实在是没空抬头。  
艹，阴魂不散本散。  
病人的瞳孔除了瞬间放大外，胸口还剧烈起伏了几秒——意外、懊悔、激动可能还有害怕，总之三言两语说不明白。  
“请问，刘主任今天.....”  
经纪人就是经纪人，泰山崩于前而目不瞬。  
“卫生局临时有个会，刚打电话给刘主任叫走了。”冲天揪胸口别着[副主任医师]的牌子，笑容可掬，“所以分诊台就把剩下的病人送我这儿来了。”  
怪不得。  
大模瞥见了墙上的花体字证书，medizinisher Doktor看着像英文又不是英文的......——哟，还真去德国读博了? 啧啧。转念一想，仍觉不对：他念书时......不是在二环的那个附院值班么？怎么如今在三院......登堂入室了？

“当然......给您看也是一样的。”  
艾雨社会笑的功力不亚于冲天揪，时刻不忘经纪人的六字箴言——[知进退，明得失]。虽然找代买已免去排队的麻烦，但临时换医院又是折腾，且某人的病已刻不容缓。  
“我弟弟膝盖疼，您看......是不是得拍个片子？”  
艾雨眼观鼻鼻观心，看冲天揪神色如常、也没赶人的意思，暗暗松了口气。  
“请问是一活动就疼还是不活动也疼？按起来疼还是不按也疼？疼多久了？能自己走路么？”冲天揪始终一副关爱病患的好医生该有的样子，无可挑剔、无懈可击。  
五年前红着眼，再见却没有红了脸——大模有点气闷：如此镇定自若，合着真分手快乐。要么说战争年代，骨科医生能直接拉去前线做军医呢——切胳膊锯腿儿，脸不红心不跳。李振洋盯着那双除社会笑外不再有任何含义的桃花眼，一时不知该作何感想。  
最怕空气突然安静。  
“KWIN，KWIN？”艾雨心道不好，她推推石化的大模，  
“大夫问你话呢，是怎么个疼法？”

怎么个疼法？你问我怎么个疼法？  
李振洋乐了——前男友还是前床伴问他疼不疼，真他妈滑稽。  
“一百块的专家门诊，骨科副主任医师，”丹凤眼里满是戏谑，“病人什么病情您看不出来？”得亏兔崽子没说那谁在号贩子眼里值一千，艾雨连忙圆场：“我、我弟弟爱开玩笑，您别介意。”她入行十四年、经历过多少次危机公关，都没此刻惊心动魄。  
要是那谁也跟着刚下去......艾雨不敢想。  
其实她多虑了：那谁还不是副主任医师时，就不会让人下不来台。  
“不同症状对应不同病理，有些肉眼可见、有些不然。”冲天揪笑意未减分毫，始终保持着医者应有的风度和水准，“既然患者说不出来，那先照个CT吧。”语毕麻利儿开单子，“二楼交费，三楼拍片儿。完事儿拿着片子进来找我，谢谢。下一位！”

[下一位]曾是洋少的指导思想：  
他就是一个单纯喜欢追逐新鲜和刺激，品尝肉体美丽的浪荡公子。  
嗯，简单说就是[猎艳]。  
没办法，谁叫人有任性的资本呢？盘儿靓条儿顺，出手大方，活儿好又不霸道——惹得无数男女前仆后继，误以为自己就是[终点站]。一个不经意的回眸、一个意味深长的审视或者戏谑的调笑，就足矣让他们心甘情愿地陷入甜蜜又危险的漩涡。李振洋说情话手到擒来，哄人上床小菜一碟。而被超模魅力冲昏头的傻瓜们竟主动给自己画大饼，坚信“做着做着、爱就有了”；一旦流露出对未来不切实际的幻想，这副皮囊在洋少眼里登时[了无生趣]。“浮生长恨欢娱少，肯爱千金轻一笑”——当下开心就够了，总想着[长久]、[圆满]和[意义]怪累的。北宋文人悟出的道理，千年后的现代人居然参不透  
——洋少很失望。  
所以[了无生趣们]会在翌日清晨收到黄玫瑰，然后或愤怒或悲伤或动情地恨着怨着这个风流倜傥的渣男。其实他们也知道，洋少是冤枉的。他从头到尾都没有做任何承诺，只会对合胃口的美丽由衷地欣赏和赞叹——再多没有了。什么“月色真美，风也温柔“之类的浪漫桥段，都是痴男怨女们被认真端详时、从那双丹凤眼中脑补出的。  
大模渣得坦诚，从没说过“我心悦兮”，他的心悦只有一夕一瞬。

得亏KWIN算是[出口转内销]，也明确表示不做爱豆不拍戏不上综艺；之前签的是外国的模特公司，三年前合约到期出来单干，不然艾姐真的很难办。臭小子走台步\接代言\做潮牌让你多骄傲，泡吧\逛夜店\满世界集邮就让你多窝火。六年前有个笑起来有小虎牙的医学院高材生，让混世魔王停下了猎艳的脚步，艾姐又惊又喜。只可惜爱情来得太快就像龙卷风，刮了大半年就刮走了；留当事人李某原地凌乱，遂变本加厉花天酒地好一阵——毕竟他从来都不懂爱，也谁都不爱。不过这大半年，她叫人起床时没再从床上看到其他人了。欣慰之余，心里也打鼓：突然开始洁身自好，这是......顿悟了？  
不过艾姐不敢问，一是真不好张嘴：[洋啊，最近咋消停叻？你以前不挺爱约的么？]——这他妈是人话么？二是就算自己腆着脸问出口，无疑于提醒兔崽子重操旧业、后患无穷。所以她只能带着疑惑、一切如常，自然也就不知道小虎牙在小混蛋梦里阴魂不散的事。

而今天的医院惊魂再次说明了一个不争的事实：  
无论男女，谁都没有那双桃花眼更能牵动李振洋的神经  
——无论是肉体上，还是精神上。


End file.
